Tiburones, nutrias y escarabajos
by Ashura Nako
Summary: Que Momotarō le pidiera una cita a Rin ya era algo bastante impactante para Aiichirō y Sōsuke. Que además fuera el joven Mikoshiba el que decidiera el plan para dicha cita era algo ya de locos. Pero Rin valiente y seguro como dentro de la piscina, aceptó sin saber lo que dicha cita le depararía.


¡Hola! Al fin tras mucho tiempo cumplo con un pedido. Me ha costado mucho y he tardado mucho, lo sé y me avergüenza pero todo ficker sabe que a veces la inspiración traiciona.

Aún así espero que cumpla un poco aunque sea las expectativas de **LuFFy McCormick**

 **Aviso:** Este fanfiction es en respuesta de **"Te reto a escribir de…"** , perteneciente al **Foro _Iwatobi swim Club_**.

 _Disclaimer: Los personajes de Free! Son propiedad de Kōji Oji, Hiroko Utsumi y KyoAni_

* * *

 _ **T** iburones, nutrias y escarabajos_

.

A veces Nitori podía jurar que un día la cabeza le estallaría. El corazón se le saldría del pecho de un susto y el psicólogo le tendría que dedicar todo un día solo a él. Sí, un día, entero, las veinticuatro horas. Porque convivir en el mismo cuarto que Mikoshiba Momotarō definitivamente tendría en algún momento una mala consecuencia para su salud.

Ese día, de la nada, mientras Aiichirō ya se encontraba plácidamente en los brazos de Morfeo, el grito de la litera de arriba le hizo despertarse con tal sorpresa y ansiedad que acabó cayendo de la cama. Tras el contacto con el —no muy cómodo— suelo, se levantó simulando una patética pose de lucha o defensa, bastante mala todo sea dicho, mientras exclamaba:

—¿¡Qué pasa!? N-no os dejaré secuestrarme.

Pero cuando fijó su vista encontró su cuarto tal y como lo recordaba antes de dormir. Normal y a oscuras, solo una luz se veía y era lo suficientemente intensa como para alumbrar toda la habitación. El foco de luz venía, como no podía ser de otro modo, de la litera de arriba.

Momotarō se echó más al filo de la cama para mirar extrañado a su senpai que ya empezaba a relacionar sucesos. Probablemente Momo habría gritado sabe dios por qué tontería. Viendo que tenía el móvil quizás había perdido la partida de algún juego de esos que envician como el Love Live!, claro que eso no le podía importar menos a Nitori.

—Nitori-senpai, ¿qué haces? No grites a estas horas por favor. Además tengo un grave problema no puedo ocuparme de ti ahora mismo.

El comentario de Momo parecía tan inverosímil que Nitori tuvo serias ganas de trepar a su litera y darle una colleja. La voz del pelirrojo para colmo había sido tranquila y —a opinión de Aiichirō— desvergonzada. ¿Cómo podía criticarle cuando segundos antes había pegado un grito que probablemente hasta Sōsuke y Rin habrían escuchado en la habitación de en frente? Pues así era.

El chico respiró y contó hasta veinte, porque diez hubiera sido poco, antes de preguntarle al causante de sus taquicardias, qué ocurría ahora.

—¡Algo horrible, terrible, senpai! —Exclamó Momo bajando de un salto de la litera—. He hecho una locura sin pensarlo bien, seguro que la he liado.

«¿Cuando no la lías?» Pensó Nitori, además… ¿Cuándo pensaba Momo antes de actuar?

Ignorando sus propias opiniones, Aiichirō comenzó a pensar qué habría hecho esta vez su compañero de cuarto. Por un momento pensó que había invertido en Bolsa y perdido mucho dinero. Luego pensó que Momo era menor y no tendría acceso a las cuentas bancarias de su familia y mucho menos sabría cómo invertir en Bolsa.

—¿Qué has hecho ahora?

Momotarō no reparó en el «ahora» dicho por Nitori y sin esperar a que este le diera permiso o algo se sentó en su cama llamando a Nitori para que hiciera lo mismo y una vez ambos estaban sentados en la cama de Aiichirō, el chico se explicó.

—Le he mandado un mensaje a Rin-senpai para tener una cita… ¡pero seguro que se lo toma a broma o se enfada o algo así! Tendría que haber esperado que pasara un poco más de tiempo, o mostrar más claramente mi interés o…

Pero Nitori ya no escuchaba. ¿Qué Momo le había pedido una cita a Rin-senpai? ¿Estaría aún medio dormido y escuchaba mal?

—¿Cómo has podido equivocarte? Seguro que querías mandárselo a Gou y te has liado, ¿verdad? —Preguntó Aiichirō tratando de salvar lo más posible su cordura—. Ambos están juntos en la lista. «Matsuoka Gou-san» y «Matsuoka Rin-senpai» al darle a enviar me te has equivocado… ¿verdad?

Pero cuando Momo negó, Nitori supo que no había escuchado mal. Entonces fue él quien gritó mientras Momotarō seguía montando un drama pensando que quizás tuvo que ser más romántico en el mensaje o sabe dios. Eran cosas que solo el propio Momo entendía porque Aiichirō no era capaz de entender nada en ese momento. Hasta donde él sabía, a Momo le gustaba Gou, ¿ahora le gustaba Rin-senpai? Eso era inesperado.

Fuera como fuera, Nitori entendió que ahora solo podía tratar de tranquilizar a Momotarō como el senpai que era, eso o tampoco dormirían en toda la noche

—No te preocupes, Momo-kun. Rin-senpai nunca se lo tomaría a mal, como mucho podría rechazarte pero no se enfadaría ni na… —Cuando Nitori vio la cara de pena de Momo se dio cuenta de que lo estaba empeorando—. ¡En el hipotético caso de que te rechace pero no tiene por qué ser así!

«Qué difícil es ser un buen senpai» pensó afligido Nitori.

—Sí, pero tengo otro problema. Si dice que sí no sabría que hacer en una cita con otro chico. Nunca he tenido una cita con otro chico.

—¿Lo invitas a salir pero no tienes nada planeado? —Preguntó el chico de segundo y el Mikoshiba asintió enérgicamente con la cabeza—. Típico de ti…

Momo se quedó callado reflexionando como si no supiera muy bien como explicarse.

—¡Senpai! En vez de decir eso ayúdame a pensar algo.

—¿Y por qué yo?

—Porque eres mi senpai, mi Nitori-senpai, ¿quién mejor para ayudarme?

Sí, quien mejor para acabar envuelto en la locura de Momo que Nitori. Nadie, por supuesto. Pero esa noche ya nada tenía sentido para Nitori además ni tenían respuesta de Rin, lo hablarían el día siguiente.

—Primero espera a que responda, y ya entonces pensaremos en qué podríais hacer en una cita —comentó finalmente Aiichirō resignado a acabar metido hasta el cuello en otra de las inesperadas aventuras de su inquieto kōhai.

Tras eso, Nitori echó a Momo de su cama y se echó a dormir con la almohada encima de la cabeza.

En la habitación de enfrente nada había pasado desapercibido. Sōsuke escuchaba música en su litera mientras que Rin leía en la inferior cuando el mensaje de Momo había llegado. Rin había exclamado una maldición pero nada más y Sōsuke no le dio importancia, no hasta que escuchó a Momo gritar. Porque efectivamente el grito había llegado hasta su habitación.

—¿Qué le pasará ahora? No sé como Nitori lo aguanta.

—Hm.

—¿Y a ti que te pasa?

—¿A mí? Nada, ¿qué me iba a pasar? —Dijo Rin mientras se tumbaba para echarse a dormir.

—Rin…

Matsuoka dejó escapar un suspiro y luego repitió que no le pasaba nada pero su paciencia no era muy abundante y la tercera vez que Sōsuke preguntó no pudo más que responder.

—Momo me ha mandado un mensaje pidiéndome una cita.

Silencio. Eso fue todo lo que tuvo esa habitación durante al menos treinta segundos antes de que Sōsuke rompiera a reír a carcajadas.

—Por eso ha gritado, iría para tu hermana y se ha equivocado. Este Mikoshiba… ¿qué le has respondido? Creo que cierto pelirrojo va a sufrir agujetas severas mañana.

—Le he dicho que sí.

Esta vez el silencio fue mayor. Un minuto. Quizás uno y medio. En mitad de ese minuto y medio otro grito se escuchó proveniente de la habitación de Momo y Nitori. Pero luego de nuevo el silencio se instó entre Sōsuke y Rin. Sōsuke rió otra vez antes de hablar.

—Mañana hablamos que me parece que el sueño me hace escuchar cosas que no son. Hasta mañana, Rin.

El chico de dientes afilados frunció el ceño mientras chistaba con la lengua.

—No estás sordo. Le he dicho que sí.

Tras eso Sōsuke bajó de la cama y se sentó en la de su amigo mientras este miraba hacia arriba con expresión de cansancio y derrota, suponiendo la charla que se le venía encima.

—Rin, ¿estás bien? ¿Tienes fiebre o algo?

El chico se levantó para sentarse en la cama con las piernas cruzadas mientras miraba a su amigo.

—Sōsuke, estoy bien. ¿Qué pasa, tan raro es? Es decir, es pesado y escandaloso pero es un buen chico. Además solo es una cita, no es como si firmásemos los papeles del matrimonio o compráramos una mascota en conjunto.

Sōsuke no podía creer lo que escuchaba. Si no fuera porque estaba seguro de que ya no tenía ni pizca de sueño seguiría pensando que el estar adormilado volvía a jugarle una mala pasada.

—Pero…

—Pero nada, a dormir que mañana tenemos clase y entrenamiento. Buenas noches, Sōsuke.

Rin se acostó como si nada pasara mientras que Sōsuke casi estaba preguntándose el por qué de la existencia humana de tantas preguntas que ya se había hecho en menos de dos minutos. No le importaban los gustos de Rin a decir verdad, aunque hasta ese momento no tenía constancia de ellos. Pero de entre todos los chicos, elegir a Momo, con la poca paciencia que tenía Rin y con un chico que en teoría quería a su hermana. El mundo se había vuelto loco, los mayas tenían razón; todo se acababa. Sōsuke no había preparado aún su discurso de despedida para el mundo que sucumbía ante él. Después decidió que lo mejor era dormir, aunque al día siguiente todo siguiera siendo una locura.

En la habitación de Mikoshiba y Nitori, el mayor trataba de conciliar el sueño de nuevo cuando el pelirrojo le informó de que Rin había aceptado. Por un momento pensó que Rin le había dicho que sí porque pensaba que el mensaje era para su hermana y echarle la bronca o algo, o simplemente para vengarse por la que estaban liando en mitad de la noche. Pero Rin-senpai nunca haría eso. Simplemente había dicho que sí. Simplemente. No, no había nada de simple ahí pero la clase en escasas horas de literatura que Aiichirō tendría, era algo que tampoco era simple. Necesitaba dormir, si es que podía con Momo moviéndose sin parar, tarareando, cantando e incluso riéndose. Esa sería una noche para recordar.

Al día siguiente, Sōsuke vio a Nitori en mitad de un pasillo y aunque tenía clases le pudo la duda y acabó llamando al chico.

—¿Sí? ¿Qué ocurre, Sōsuke-senpai?

Y eso se preguntaba Sōsuke que ahora pensaba que iba a quedar como una cotilla de barrio. Al diablo, el mundo estaba lo suficientemente loco como para que Rin y Momo fueran a tener una cita, nadie moriría porque él se interesara.

—Dime que sabes algo de lo de anoche. Lo de Momo digo.

—¿Tú también lo sabes? Ahora tengo que ayudar a Momo a planear la cita pero no tengo ni idea. Ahh, ni quiero encontrármelo en el club porque se pondrá pesado.

«Así que después de todo es cierto» pensó Sōsuke cuando reparó en las últimas palabras de su kōhai.

—El club… hoy va a ser un entrenamiento entretenido —dijo el chico de pelo negro antes de sonreír divertido, tras el shock inicial ahora solo quedaba divertirse acosta de la situación—. Nos vemos en las prácticas, Ai.

Nitori se despidió y siguió su camino mientras miraba a ambos lados antes de abrir google en su móvil y escribir: ¿Qué hacer en una cita?

Ese iba a ser un día largo.

El entrenamiento fue como Sōsuke predijo: divertido. Rin trataba de mantener el tipo pero miraba algo distinto a Momo el cual parecía flotar en una nube de felicidad y estar super contento. Ni siquiera estaba avergonzado, típico de Momotarō. Al rato Rin consiguió dejar de estar distraído e incluso hablaron tranquilamente. Sin embargo el ambiente era raro.

Cuando el entrenamiento acabó y fueron a ducharse al fin tocaron el tema que los cuatro chicos que nadaban relevos mixtos en el equipo Samezuka, tenían en la cabeza.

—Rin-senpai, ¿cuándo quieres que quedemos? ¿El sábado?

Sōsuke dejó de secarse el pelo con la toalla tras salir de la ducha mientras Nitori se asomaba curioso por detrás de él.

Momotarō estaba feliz con una toalla de una nutria sobre la cabeza. Más parecía un niño preguntando cuando iría al parque de atracciones a sus padres, que un adolescente acordando el día de una cita.

—Sí, el sábado no está mal. Tengo que hacer un trabajo para naturales, pero puedo hacerlo el domingo. ¿A dónde iremos?

Sōsuke y Nitori se miraron. Las cosas iban bastante bien. Aunque una cita con Momotarō sonaba a desastre máximo.

—¡Ah, no me presiones, Rin-senpai! —gritó Momotarō haciendo que todos los chicos del vestuario los miraran mientras estrujaba la toalla de nutria entre sus manos. Rin se echó encima de él para taparle la boca con las manos, no quería volverse la comidilla del equipo—. Aún no lo he decidido.

Momo consiguió decir eso mientras Rin aún le tapaba la boca y Matsuoka suspiró soltándole y diciéndole que no pasaba nada. Nitori se fue a las duchas tratando de prolongar su encuentro con Momo y Sōsuke esperó a que Rin volviera.

—¿Estás seguro de dejarle a él decidir? Estamos hablando de Mikoshiba, nunca sabes donde puedes acabar con él. Deberías decidir tú.

—Sōsuke… pareces mi madre. ¿Tanto te preocupa?

—Solo espero que vuelvas sano y salvo el sábado. Y a ser posible… puro —comentó Sōsuke mientras el tono de Rin alcanzaba tonalidades de rojo nunca vistas y le tiraba el bote de champú más cercano.

El resto de semana fue más o menos bien. Aunque Rin tratara de mostrar indiferencia, estaba ilusionado con la cita. Momo era una persona divertida, seguro que se lo pasaba bien y realmente no le disgustaba el pelirrojo. Quizás al principio le pareció el niño más problemático de todo el club pero su energía y positividad le cautivaron. Momo era de esas personas que te hacen sonreír y ser felices solo con verlas, además de noble y sincero. Era un buen chico sin duda. Momotarō por su parte estaba probablemente en la luna según muchos —en Neptuno según Aiichirō— y no ocultaba para nada su alegría. Eso sí, siguiendo el consejo de Nitori para no volverse el tema de conversación, cuando le preguntaban por su alegría solo comentaba que tenía una cita pero no con quien.

Los días pasaban y Nitori ya le había propuesto mil ideas a Momotarō para la cita pero ninguna le convencía. Incluso Sōsuke sin saber cómo acabó un día en la habitación de sus kōhais pensando también donde podría llevar Momotarō a Rin.

Ya habían descartado las ideas de Nitori: un acuario era demasiado cliché, una cafetería demasiado soso, el cine era el cliché más grande según Mikoshiba y tampoco sabía que películas le gustaba ver a Rin. Cuando Sōsuke dijo que eran los melodramas aunque no lo reconociera a Nitori no le sorprendió, solo a Momo.

—El sábado hay una competición de natación en el gimnasio de la ciudad, no es nada grande pero es entretenido —comentó Sōsuke cuando las ideas se le acabaron.

Nitori frunció el ceño, seguía pensando que cualquier sitio cliché era bueno si el ambiente y la química entre las dos personas lo era; Momotarō negó con la cabeza y miró a su senpai con decepción.

—Sōsuke-senpai, deja la natación por un día, por favor. Esto es serio.

Sōsuke solo puso una mirada fría llena de desprecio y se levantó diciendo que entonces lo pensara él solito y yendo hacia la puerta para irse. El resultado fue Momo enganchado a la pierna de su senpai rogando que no se fuera que era broma y con unas lágrimas cayéndole por las mejillas.

El sábado llegó y nadie sabía que había decidido Momo al final. Rin aunque pareciera despreocupado había estado horas decidiendo la ropa que ponerse para la cita. Al final optó por unos pantalones negros, una camiseta sin mangas negra y una camisa azul que llevaría abierta.

Momotarō se preocupaba más por otros aspectos e iba con unas deportivas, unos vaqueros y una camiseta de manga corta con un estampado moderno. Informal pero quedaba bien para la ocasión, incluso incomodo para el pelirrojo.

Cuando Rin llegó al sitio acordado le sorprendió ver que estaban enfrente de una cafetería bastante bonita, no veía a Momo como el típico chico que tendría una cita ahí. De hecho le veía más como una persona enérgica que se iría a un parque de atracciones, quizás se equivocaba. Pero cuando Momo llegó entendió todo.

—¡Rin-senpai! Perdón por hacerte esperar, mi hermana me entretuvo y… ¡Ah! ¡T-te has puesto esa camiseta, la del escote! —Exclamó Momotarō mirando el pecho de su capitán el cual le agarró de la cabeza como solía hacer.

¿Cómo se le ocurría gritar eso?

—¡Momo!

—Perdón, perdón, Rin-senpai. Pero te queda muy bien, tienes demasiado estilo, eres demasiado guapo.

Y Rin tuvo que desviar la mirada y girar la cara tratando de que Momo no viera como se ponía colorado. Estaba acostumbrado a la sinceridad y espontaneidad del chico pero no con él, y no en esos términos.

—Bueno, ¿vamos a ir a esa cafetería? No parece algo típico de ti, pero no me parece mal. ¿Vamos?

El menor se rió poniendo una mano tras su cabeza y rascándose con nerviosismo.

—Todavía no es la hora de ir a donde planee, pero tampoco quería que llegaras tarde así que decidí quedar antes y sí, podemos ir a la cafetería un rato. ¡Quiero un helado! —contestó completamente ilusionado el chico mientras echaba a correr a la cafetería, Rin solo dejó escapar un suspiro y luego sonrió.

—Si eres tú el que ha llegado tarde…

Pero tampoco era una actitud que le sorprendiera. Entraron en la cafetería y Rin quería pedirse un café pero Momo decidió que un helado para ambos, de esos en una gran fuente de cristal para compartir entre los dos. El capitán del club de natación casi se cae de la silla al escucharle. Aunque se hiciera el duro era muy vergonzoso para cosas así y Momo se lo tomaba con tanta calma que asustaba. No le pasó desapercibido la sonrisita de la camarera cuando apuntó el pedido.

Cuando el helado llegó y Momo se acercó aún más a él y empezó a comer si corto ni perezoso, Rin volvió a escuchar alguna risa de unas adolescentes que se sentaban cerca. Pero bueno, qué más daba. Lo cierto es que no le molestaba el comportamiento de Momotarō solo le parecía muy repentino y le avergonzaba, pero nada más.

Momotarō acabó manchándose al lado del labio con el helado de chocolate y Rin le limpió con una servilleta sin saber que eso casi mataría al pobre chico. Momo se puso completamente colorado y empezó a tartamudear impresionado.

—R-Rin-senpai…

—¡Ah, ya! No digas nada —respondió Rin tratando de no hacerle caso a la emoción del otro y volviendo a hundir su cucharilla en el helado.

—¡Eres el chico ideal con el que tener una cita!

Y en ese momento sí, Rin quiso fusionarse con el suelo y desaparecer del mapa.

Al acabar el helado, Momotarō sacó su móvil para mirar la hora y le dijo a Rin que ya podían ir al sitio al que de verdad pretendía llevarle por la cita. Rin se levantó aún sin saber a dónde iban y se fueron. Una vez fuera de la cafetería, emprendieron camino y entonces Rin preguntó.

—¿A dónde vamos?

La cara de Momo se iluminó como si estuviera esperando esa pregunta.

—¡A una competición de caza de escarabajos!

Y en contraposición la de Rin adquirió una mueca que hubiera hecho reír por meses a Sōsuke e incluso —aunque no tan notablemente— a Haruka.

—¿¡Qué!?

—¿Eh, qué pasa, Rin-senpai?

—¿Has dicho lo que creo que has dicho? —El tono de Rin era la perfecta mezcla entre incredubilidad y desasosiego.

—Una competición de caza de escarabajos, como eres muy competitivo y a mí me gustan los escarabajos… ¡es la combinación perfecta! —exclamó el pelirrojo totalmente convencido de su elección.

—¡No lo es! Claramente, bicho y cita en la misma frase no…

Pero la mirada triste de esos ojos ámbar hizo que Rin dejara de hablar. Según le había contado Sōsuke, Momotarō se había esforzado por pensar una cita divertida para ambos y que no cayera en lo común porque quería que fuera especial. No le apetecía nada acabar cazando insectos pero era innegable que el chico lo había hecho con la mejor intención y que fuera para bien o para mal, era algo innovador en lo que a citas se refiere.

—Pensaba que te parecería bien…

Rin se sintió la peor persona del mundo al ver las cejas fruncidas del menor y como miraba el suelo apretando con sus manos el bajo de su camiseta. Cazar escarabajos sería probablemente algo raro pero en ese momento se dio cuenta que solo por la ilusión que le hacía a Momo y por las ganas que estaba poniendo el chico en que todo saliera bien; era todo lo que podía desear de una cita.

—Perdón, vale no es lo que esperaba pero puede que sea incluso mejor. No debí haber dicho nada, olvídalo y vamos a cazar esos escarabajos —dijo Rin acercándose al chico de primer año y revolviéndole el pelo cariñosamente—. Ni dudes que voy a ganar a todo el mundo, incluso a ti.

Momotarō sonrió feliz cuando Rin le acarició el pelo y asintió animado. Le demostraría a Rin que su cita sería la mejor del mundo y la más novedosa.

Cuando llegaron al lugar Rin pudo comprobar que había todo tipo de personas en esa competición: desde chicos jóvenes, padres con sus hijos dispuestos a pasar un día interesante, señores en edad de jubilación y adultos con pintas de profesionales. El joven Matsuoka ni sabía que se podía ser profesional en algo como la caza de escarabajos.

Escuchó las reglas con Momotarō a su lado. Competirían por parejas y el equipo ganador podría llevarse todos los escarabajos que capturaran además de un lote de libros acerca de los escarabajos, sus tipos y cuidados. Lo ideal para un friki de los escarabajos como era Mikoshiba Momotarō. Para ganar simplemente había que conseguir el escarabajo más raro y grande dentro del área asignada. Fácil, muy fácil.

—¡Es pan comido! —exclamó Rin.

—No lo es, Rin-senpai. El mundo de los escarabajos es más complejo de lo que crees. Algunos son escurridizos, otros están casi en la copa de los árboles y otros son muy raros. Además el clima influye mucho.

Pero eso no mermó la confianza de Rin. Ganaría y le daría una alegría a Momotarō. Sin embargo al rato de empezar, se dio cuenta de que el chico tenía razón, no era nada fácil.

La pareja de jubilados avistó el mismo escarabajo ciervo volante que ellos y Rin no tuvo la suficiente maldad como para quitarle el objetivo a un par de viejitos. Los especialistas tenían ya cinco escarabajos cuando se los cruzaron. Momotarō se entretenía más mirándolos y admirándolos, que cazándolos.

Aun así no les iba tan mal, se notaba que Momo tenía algo de experiencia. Al igual que se notaba que Rin hacía años que no cazaba un insecto. De pequeño alguna vez lo había hecho con sus amigos Sōsuke y Kisumi, pero de eso hacía ya muchos años. Recordaba los buenos momentos de esos días pero no sus técnicas. En su cabeza solo quedaba la calma de Sōsuke para cazar el insecto que se propusiera y el asco total de Kisumi ante cualquiera de esos invertebrados. En Australia vio insectos que serían la delicia de aquellos amantes de esos animales pero nunca se entretuvo en atrapar ninguno.

Momotarō le intentaba enseñar y aconsejar: que fuera más lento, que no hiciera ruido, que no gritara «te tengo» o «eres mío» cuando se lanzara a por ellos, y otros detalles que Rin consideraba secundarios. Al cabo de un rato Rin era sin duda el participante más encendido, casi desarrollo una visión especial para escarabajos y los localizaba rápido, claro que el que los atrapaba era Momotarō.

Quedaban solo cinco minutos y Rin no estaba seguro que su escarabajo rinoceronte fuera lo suficientemente grande como para ganar. Avistó otro ejemplar en un árbol y esta vez cogió la red dispuesto a capturarlo él mismo. Contra todo pronóstico de Momotarō —quien ya se había resignado a que aunque Rin estuviera metido en el tema no se le daba bien capturar escarabajos— Rin consiguió su objetivo. Sin embargo un niño también lo había avistado y las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas cuando Rin capturó al insecto. Matsuoka no pudo con esas lágrimas y acabó dándoselo, aunque luego tuvo que enfrentarse a las lágrimas infantiles de Momotarō que le dolieron mucho más.

Cuando solo dos minutos quedaban, Momotarō encontró el premio gordo: un escarabajo Hércules. Grande, muy grande al menos unos trece centímetros. Sin perder el tiempo el pelirrojo escaló el árbol donde estaba y lo consiguió con un Rin nervioso que casi parecía estar en plena competición de natación.

El escarabajo de Momo, ganó la competición y el grito de júbilo de ambos nadadores se escuchó seguramente hasta el la casa de Nitori y la de Sōsuke, donde ambos se preguntaban como estaría yendo la cita.

Sin embargo cuando Momotarō volvió de recoger el premio, Rin recapacitó en algo muy importante. Si estaban estudiando, Momotarō pasaba la mayor parte de la semana en el Samezuka, por lo que tendría que quedarse con los escarabajos allí y no en su casa. Así como tenía a Pyunsuke. Eso significaba que llenaría su habitación de insectos. Rin casi pudo oler el desastre: los escarabajos se escaparían y causarían el caos en Samezuka, los maestros les regañarían y quizás le castigarían impidiéndole ir a los entrenamientos, y por último y no por ello menos importante; Aiichirō se moriría de pensar en convivir con tantos insectos.

—No puedes quedarte con todos, no en la habitación del instituto. Lo siento. Solo podrás quedarte con el Hércules.

—¿Eh? Pensaba que hoy venías como un chico normal a una cita no como un senpai —murmuró Momo poniendo morritos y mirando hacia el lado con molestia.

—Y así es, pero no dejo de ser tu capitán y no puedo permitirme el lujo de que te metas en un lio y pierdas entrenamientos.

—¿Estás preocupado por mi? —preguntó Momotarō con una sonrisa divertida y mirada pícara en su rostro.

«Maldición» pensó Rin.

—Quizás…

Rin miró como Momotarō parecía alegre por ese hecho y no pudo evitar acercarse a este y poner una mano tras la nuca del chico. Quizás parecía que él no ponía tanto interés como Momo pero la verdad es que se había divertido y había conocido aún más al chico en esa cita. Así como Rin ya sabía; Momotarō era alegre, divertido, inquieto y pasional. Una lista de cosas que sin duda agradaba a Rin, lo único que le molestaba —solo en parte— era que parecía ir dos pasos por delante de él en su interés más allá de una amistad. No podía permitir eso.

Antes de que Momo pudiera moverse, Rin le besó esperando notar la sorpresa en el menor pero nada más lejos de la realidad. Momotarō pasó ambas manos por detrás de Rin hasta ponerlas en su espalda y acercarlo más a él, profundizando más el beso.

—Vaya, si que has tardado, Rin-senpai. Te pones esa camiseta para provocarme y luego tardas todo el día en besarme, pensaba que eras mas lanzado.

—Cállate —susurró Rin antes de volver a besar a ese pelirrojo que sin que él se diera cuenta le volvía loco, y no solo en el mal sentido.

Rato después ambos paseaban por la calle. Momotarō le agarró la mano en mitad del trayecto haciendo que Rin se pusiera nervioso. Rin era muy lanzado algunas veces y demasiado vergonzoso otras tantas.

—¿Puedo llamarle Sōsuke? A Pyunsuke no le puse su nombre porque no tenía tanta confianza y quería que se pareciera a él, pero ahora que Sōsuke-senpai es mi amigo, puedo llamarle así. ¿Verdad?

—Claro, solo procura que el Sōsuke de verdad no se entere.

Pero semanas después un pajarito, o mejor dicho un patito de ojos azules y característico lunar, comentó despreocupado el nombre del nuevo «hermanito» de Pyunsuke a Sōsuke el cual enarcó una ceja antes de girarse a ver a su adorable y pelirrojo kōhai.

Rin se debatió entre si apoyar a su novio o a su amigo de la infancia y al final se quedó observando junto con Aiichirō, como ambos chicos discutían por algo tonto. Tan tonto como un nombre.

Pero nada podía importarle menos, el día que conoció a Sōsuke el escarabajo, tuvo la mejor y más extraña cita del mundo, con el mejor y más impredecible pretendiente que jamás hubiera imaginado.

* * *

Sé que no es lo más original del mundo pero es todo lo que he podido hacer. No sé como de IC estarán los personajes en especial Rin porque es un personaje que me cuesta pero juro que lo he intentado.

Lamento si ha quedado un poco forzado o sino tiene el humor que se demandaba, realmente el humor es algo muy particular de cada quien creo XD

Lo de que Pyunsuke se llama así por Sosuke sale en un CD drama :)


End file.
